


Finally completing the family

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Derek, stuck!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hear Stiles trying the doorknob which was of course locked, a habit that was now coming back to bite Derek in the ass.</p><p>Or the one where Derek gets stuck in the Bathtub and Stiles and the pack rescues him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally completing the family

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! I have started to update again!!! Woohooo!!! So this is the beginning. I'm thinking of making a birth scene (nothing to graphic) But I'm not sure about it. I can just picture Derek growling at Stiles telling him that he is never gonna touch him again and maybe threatning to rip off his dick and staple it to his face. LOL! ANyways here is the next part!!!!! I have lost prompts that were commented on previous works and I'm too lazy to go back! So please if you left me a prompts just place them below (Samantha I'm looking at you:) As always prompts will be submitted below in the comments or on my tumblr Kayolive-Horan.tumblr.com !!!!! I'm also keeping the sex of the baby a secret, how many, and names kept a secret if you have any ideas also comment below please!!!:) Stay Class

Derek was intense pain and it was burning down his sides and over his swollen belly. He couldn’t move because he was stuck in the bathtub. He knew that these pains were because the baby was coming. Derek groaned and tried to shift and get out of the tub. Since he was so large, it was already difficult enough without the added obstacle of pain. Stiles was downstairs but he couldn’t hear him through the old oak door that led to their bathroom because of his regular hearing. 

The pain was coming back as Derek gritted his teeth and tried to keep the stinging tears back. He let out a small whimper that sounded pitiful even to himself. His wolf just wanted his mate at this point and it was yearning almost as painfully as the contractions that were coming. Finally, Derek had to pull his last resort out, as he tried with one last futile attempt to get back out of the tub. He threw back his head and let out a howl to alert the pack, who had gone out to hang out with friends for the night, and Stiles. Instantly the responses were coming back as his pack raced closer from wherever they had been. Derek could hear Stiles sprinting up the stairs and then he was standing at the door. He could hear Stiles trying the doorknob which was of course locked, a habit that was now coming back to bite Derek in the ass.

“Derek? Derek? I could hear you howl from downstairs. What’s happening? Please tell me you’re okay!” Stiles voice was drenched in worry as he knocked frantically on the door. Derek grunted as he tried desperately to sound calm as another contraction hit him painfully.  
“Stiles… The babies are coming and I can’t get out of the tub. Help me,” Derek’s voice sounded broken and in pain even to himself. He heard Stiles breathing hitch on the other side in worry.

“Okay I’m going to get you out. Just start draining the tub and see if you can reach a towel while I call my dad to bring tools,” Stiles said as his voice got more distant to go answer the door, where the doorbell was ringing crazily. Derek leaned back with a sigh and tried to stay calm as his mate and the pack, who he could tell was at the door by their whimpers, raced to help him.

 

Stiles sprinted down the stairs trying to figure out a way to get his husband out of the bathtub as quickly as possible. He could call his dad, but they lived about fifty minutes away from each other and Derek had sounded like he was already far along, plus werewolf birth wasn't exactly beautiful to do natural even with supernatural healing.

Stiles opened the door to see the pack standing there is various states of disarray. He couldn’t help but gawk for a second. Isaac has his arm in the wrong whole of his shirt while Erica’s hair was only half straightened and frizzy on the other side. While the rest of them looked pretty much flustered and out of breath from sprinting to go help their Alpha. Stiles could see Lydia’s car pull up with Jackson wolfed out in the seat. He snorted to himself. Of course the pack would still be dorks in even in times as serious as this.

“Do not say word,” Erica growled as she pushed past him into the house. “Why did Derek let out a help me signal?” Instantly Stiles amusement was gone just as quickly as it had come.

“Derek’s stuck in the bathtub, in labor, and can’t get out. I was downstairs so I think he did that to alert me since I wouldn’t be able to hear him.” Stiles explained quickly leading the pack upstairs to the bathroom. “I was gonna call my dad and ask him for tools since we don’t know any but w-“

Isaac quickly cut in, his shirt was now fixed and his pants smoothed out, “We can just break it down, we’ll fix it by time you get back with your new addition.” That’s when it fully hits Stiles. This is the moment they have been waiting for almost twelve months. Little Stilinski is coming home today finally. The shock is overpowered by the sound of breaking wood as Isaac kicked in the door lightly so it wouldn’t go flying and hit Derek where he was laying. Stiles watched as Isaac kicked in a hole just big enough for his for his hand to go through and unlocked the door. 

Stiles rushed inside and found Derek gasping in the bathtub, eyes filled with tears, and his hands extracted in claws where is gripping the cold porcelain. He can’t tell if is sweat or water running down Derek’s face but he is sure it’s a mixture of both. Derek turned and whimpered at him in the bathtub. 

“Hey baby, don’t worry we’re gonna get you in the car and get you to Deaton’s place. He’s back at the vet waiting for you. Now can we get you out of this tub?” Stiles whispered quietly stroking his mate’s wet face. Derek nodded as Stiles got a towel and quickly wiped him off.

“Isaac!” Stiles yelled,” Can you pick him up out of the tub?” Isaac was instantly picked Derek up and set him shakily on his feet as they both worked to wipe him down. Stiles could tell Isaac was avoiding looking and bit his lip to hide his laughter. 

They both wrapped him in a towel, and then Isaac picked him up and carried him to the car. Stiles could see Derek gripping Isaac’s shoulder through another contraction as they went down the stairs. Stiles kissed Derek on the forehead as he was set in the passenger side of the Camero and told the pack to meet him at Deaton’s office with the stuff they needed for when the baby was born. As Stiles got into the driver’s side he gripped Derek’s hand as the car started and Derek gave him a tired smile back.  
This was it.

They were coming home with new part of the family.

Derek and Stiles were finally going to complete their family.


End file.
